Cinerella
by blood-stained love story
Summary: This story is for Charlie, Bella's dad. I think he deserves a little love from the fans of Twilight. It was inspired by the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.
1. Chapter 1

**ok. so i just wrote this out of no where  
I was listening to Cinderella by steven cutis chapman and then i suddenly thought of bella and charle  
i don't know why but i did and so i wrote this FanFic**

**i was crying as i was writing it cause if the actual book goes as i want it to she's ganna be gone forever and he'll never see her again cause you know she'll b a vamp so when this song reminded me of bella and charlie i was so touched by it that i thought i just HAD to write a short story about it.**

**I hope that it is good and worthy of your reading.  
so yeah. here it is.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Charlie's POV

Bella was getting married. I couldn't believe it.

It seemed like just yesterday that I was holding her in my arms as a baby, reading her nighttime stories, or, as much as I hated it, dancing with her like she was Cinderella.

I smiled to myself remembering those days. A tear slide down my cheek at how fast time went by. Where had it gone?

She used to love to dance, no matter how bad she thought she was, she danced as if there wasn't a care in the world-unlike now.

I didn't understand why she would want to marry someone like Edward. He had hurt her so much in the past. I didn't trust him, I couldn't trust him, but of course, there was nothing I could do. Once her mind was made up, there was no stopping her.

I heard the door squeak open and then close.

"Hey dad!" Bella yelled.

I sighed, whipping the tear away so she wouldn't see it. I wasn't going to ruin anything for her. She was my little princess, no matter how old she got.

"Hi Bella," I replied.

She frowned at me. "Dad…what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing."

Her frown deepened. "Dad. I know that look."

"Oh don't worry about me." I smiled hopefully getting her to forget about it . And of course, she didn't.

"Why wouldn't I worry about you? You're my dad" She smiled back at me, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Thanks baby."

She starred at me for a minute seeing if I would tell her, then seeing I wasn't going to, she sighed and set down a big bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh. That's my…wedding dress. I thought you'd want to see it, and…umm…" She looked at me sheepishly.

"And what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I didn't want to have to ask you to do this-"

I put up my hand, cutting her off. "Bella, you could ask me to do anything. I'm your father, and I love you," I said.

Her expression suddenly changed, and it confused me. There was happiness in her eyes…and sadness…and gratefulness…and…something else but I couldn't quite pin point it.

"Well I-I wanted to know if you would…if you would help me practice my dancing." She gave me another sheepish look.

"I-yeah. Of course," I said surprised.

She smiled gratefully at me.

Then she went over to the music player and put on a slow song.

_She spins and she sways_

_to whatever song plays_

_without a care in the world_

_and I'm sittin' here wearin'_

_the weight of the world on my shoulders. _

"This is our father daughter song for the wedding," she said happily.

_It's been a long day_

_and there's still work to do._

_She's pulling at me_

_saying Dad, i need you._

_There's a ball at the castle_

_and I've been invited._

_And I need to practice my dancin'._

_Oh please, daddy please._

My eyes filled with tears, but I blinked them away.

She took my hand and then we danced.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew. _

_Oh, I dance with Cinderella._

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone. _

She laid her head on my shoulder, and from the mirror behind her, and in front of me I saw she was smiling.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_and I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know_

_if I approve of the dress._

_She says, Dad the prom is just one week away_

_and I need to practice my dancin' _

_Oh please, daddy please. _

This time, I couldn't hold back the tears, but I hid them from her as well as I could.

I remembered, again, all the times she asked me to practice dancing with her. She'd say it was how we were going to dance for her wedding, and…here we are.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_I danced with Cinderella _

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon the clock with strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone. She will be gone._

Andshe was all grown up, about to get married. I couldn't believe it.

_Well she came home today_

_with a ring on her hand,_

_just glowing and telling us_

_all they had planned._

_She says,_

_Dad the wedding's still six months away_

_and I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, daddy please. _

"Thanks daddy," Bella whispered. "I love you."

I felt a large lump form in my throat. I couldn't hold back any of the tears anymore. They rolled down my face freely, and then I realized that I wasn't the only one crying. I felt the warm tears of my baby girl fall to my shoulder soaking my shirt.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_I danced with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone._

And then it was over.

I pulled her to arms length, smiling. There were still tears were rolling down her face.

"Your welcome baby…and…I love you, too."

Usually, I had a hard time expressing my feelings. But to my surprise, it wasn't hard to tell her that.

She smiled widely at me and she kissed my cheek.

"I'll…see you later, okay?"

Then she turned and walked out the door.

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you didn't please don't be to harsh it was my first and honestly, I'm a baby. lol.**

**Please Review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**At first, it was just going to be the one chapter. **

**But I kept thinking of things Bella would think in her mind in this situation and I thought there were a few things that needed to be explained in Bella's POV.**

**So here it is.**

Bella's POV

"Hey Alice!" I called, as I put on my jacket.

She came running at that moment. "Yeah?…Where are you going?"

"Could you get my wedding dress? I wanna go show my dad…and I have to show him what song we are using for the father daughter dance," I told her.

It made me sad to know that after that night, I would never see him again. He would think that Edward and I had died in a car crash on our way to where we were spending our honeymoon. It would crush him.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "It'll be alright," she said. I could see it made her sad, too.

She had picked a great song for mine and Charlie's dance. I used to ask my dad to dance with me when I was little and pretended that I was going to a ball to meet my prince.

I smiled lightly at the memory.

Alice had gone to get my dress and was back. "See you later," she said.

"Yeah. See ya."

I drove to my old house in a blear. I didn't even realize I was there till I was walking up the driveway.

I opened the door and called to Charlie.

"Hey dad!"

I didn't get a quick answer as I hung up my jacket on the rack.

"Hi Bella." He looked sad.

I frowned. I didn't like this. It made it harder to accept that in a few weeks, I would be saying goodbye to him forever.

"Dad…what's wrong?" I said it more quietly than I meant to.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied.

"Dad. I know that look."

"Oh don't worry about me," he smiled, sadness in his eyes

I knew he didn't want to ruin anything for me, but I couldn't let him just be miserable. I knew this whole thing was hard for him.

"Why wouldn't I worry about you? You're my dad." I returned the smile despite the sadness I could feel in the atmosphere.

"Thanks baby."

I waited for a few moments, wondering if he would tell me. After a few second, I knew he wouldn't so I gave up.

I set my wedding dress on the couch.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh. That's my…wedding dress. I thought you'd want to see it, and…umm…" I felt really weird now.

"And what?" he asked. I saw the suspicion in his eyes.

"I didn't want to have to ask you to do this-"

He put up his hand stopping me. "Bella, you could ask me to do anything. I'm your father, and I love you."

My heart sank at those words. A large lump formed in my throat. I wanted to tell him how grateful I was, but I knew how those words could never be true, at least the first part. No matter how much he meant them, they were untrue.

We stood there for a few moments and then I forced the lump back down and said, "Well I-I want to know if you would…if you would help me practice my dancing." I felt weird again.

His eyes widened in surprise. Not the 'No way!' surprised, no. It was a happy kind of surprise.

"I-yeah. Of course."

I sighed in relief that the asking part was over. Now all that was left to do was dance.

I pulled out the CD and walked over to the CD player, put it in, and pressed play.

Music filled the air. "This is our father daughter song for the wedding." I smiled.

I walked over to him, and took his hand. And we started dancing.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew. _

_Oh, I dance with Cinderella._

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone. _

I laid my head on his shoulder and started crying. The lump had formed, once again, in my throat.

I remember telling him all about how I wanted my wedding to be, though I didn't plan on having it this early. I smiled.

I was so lost in thought that, at first, I didn't realize Charlie crying, too.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered. "I love you."

Wow. That was surprisingly easy to say.

He pulled my to arms length and I realized our song was over. I cried even harder seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks, too, mirroring my own.

"Your welcome baby…and…I love you, too," he said, to my surprise, just as easily as I had.

I smiled widely at those words. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll…see you later, okay?"

And then I turned and walked out the door. This memory would be one I would cherish for forever and eternity.

**I really hope you all liked it. : )**

**Please, please, please! Review!**


End file.
